Secreto de sangre
by yuriko-hime
Summary: vivir con terror de saber quien es, mientra que otro es orgullozo de su clan hetero "RECONSTRUIRE MI CLAN" es lo que se repite dia con dia, un poco de yaoi y yuri... personaje principal sasuke, kkakashi, naruto...
1. Chapter 1

SECRETO DE SANGRE

** KURANI NO BAJES LA GUARDIA!!** una morena esquivaba el ataque de la bestia, saltando a la copa de una árbol ** kana, hiro!!**

**SI!!** ambos chicos se alistaron la señal de su sensei, uno era moreno de piel canela y ojos avellana, la otra era pelirroja ojos turquesa. El chico poseía una gran fuerza abriéndole paso a la mujer entre los tentáculos ** kana depende de ti!!**

** sin presiones no?** la chica dio un gran salto desde a espalda del moreno yendo directamente a la cabeza de la bestia, realizo una serie de sellos pegando su mano en la cabeza del mostro ** TECNICA DE POSESION!!** Un sonido agudo se escucho en todo el bosque, su sensei sonrió

**esta niña, aun me sorprende…** su sensei tenia una apariencia fuera de su edad, a pesar de tener 32 años parecía de 24, su piel era morena, sus ojos violetas, y cabellera blanca corta ** bien, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, es hora de llevar los refuerzos** la bestia era controlada por la pelirroja, mientras que los morenos se acercaron a su sensei

/

** donde diablos esta maika, no podremos contenerlos por mas tiempo!! **grito un ninja mientras lanzaba kunai a los que intentaban invadir su villa

** sabes que le encanta hacerlo de emoción… además nunca ha llegado temprano a nada en su vida no creo que esto sea la excepción waaaa!!** fue lanzado lejos pasando varias casas

** kurogani!!** el sujeto voltio encontrándose con su defensa traspasada, los invasores ya lo habían rodeado

** sensei!!** grito una chica rubia tratando de llegar a su maestro

** aura ****aléjate!!** cuando estaban a punto de matarle un tentáculo atrapo al sujeto lanzándolo contra el suelo, todos voltearon encontrando un monstro bastante aterrador ** que diablos es eso?** unos cuerpos saltaron a la cabeza del monstro, entre ellos se notaba la cabellera oleante de la mujer mayor

** jeje, quieren ayuda?**

**maika, cabrona** el monstro comenzó a tomar a los intrusos terminando rápidamente con ellos, la ninja se acerco a su compañero ayudándole a levantarse

** kuro-wawa… realmente te estas haciendo viejo** se burlo a mujer, aquel sujeto poseía un cuerpo descomunal, mirada rojiza y una expresión en el rostro muy enfadada, la chica que antes lo había mencionado llego a ellos ayudándolos

** maika sensei, donde estaba?**

** solo buscando una mascota…** señalo al monstruo

** no me diga que es… kanako? ** la mujer le sonrió mostrando sus dientes

** si, ha mejorado bastante su jutsu** todo termino, la bestia se retiro donde la habían encontrado, los ojos de la bestia regresaron a su estado natural, de un salto la pelirroja salió de su interior, la bestia se veía realmente confundida

** perdonanos, pero necesitábamos tu fuerza…** el monstruo al verla salió corriendo ** jejeje, lo asuste…**

** me pregunto si podrías usarlo en humanos** la chic voltio encontrándose con su compañero de equipo ** vamos te llevo a la aldea** el chico hiso que subiera en el, ese jutsu aunque no lo mostraba en ese momento le comía bastante shakra

** KANACHAN!!** la run¿bia se acerco a los dos tomando la mano pálida de la chica ** realmente eres genial, en poco tiempo dejaras de ser un gennin y serás un chunnin, venceras a todos en los exámenes chunnin en la aldea de la hoja!!**

**oh, eso me recuerda…** maika dejo al pobre de kuro a la mitad de sus heridas atendidas, y se acerco a su equipo ** chicos lamento decirles esto, pero como la aldea necesita el dinero para la reconstrucción de la misma no podremos ir este año… pero de todas formas, no creo que aceptaran a chicos de doce años verdad, no serian tan mandado jajajaja**

/

** Kakashi sesnsei, verdad que nos ira mejor el próximo año, no im porta que solo hayan aceptado a Sasuke yo lo superare dattebayo!!** el peligris sonreía ante al actitud del rubio, por otro lado Sakura venia algo apenada por ni siquiera clasificar después de la segunda prueba

** claro, pero recuerda que no será tan fácil la próxima vez, además creo que tendrás nuevos contrincantes, estos exámenes están llamando bastante la atención de otras villas, no seria de sorprenderse que nuevas se alistaran…** el rubio lo miro algo curioso antes las palabras de su sensei ** oh ahí esta Sasuke… **el moreno se encontraba sentado en una banca, algo pensativo

** Sasuke kunn!!** los ojos del Uchiha enfocaron a su equipo

** bueno los dejo, por el día de hoy tómenselo libre, adiós**

**Kakashi sensei!!** lloriqueo el rubio, pero en una nube de humo desapareció el peli plata, la chica corrió hasta llegar con el moreno tomándolo del brazo

** Sasuke como te sientes?** el moreno puso una cara molesta ante el "mimo" de la chica

** estoy bien…** Naruto se les acerco con las manos detrás de su cabeza

** ya es tarde tebayo… **se rasco la nariz mirando a sus compañeros, el atardecer ya estaba poniéndose, dando la impresión de un día rojo, el moreno miro las colinas un poco nostálgico

_** "soy el único clan en esta villa… no existen mas **__**Uchiha…" **_serró los ojos y recordó cuando se reunía con los niños del clan

/

La chica pelirroja se encontraba a las afueras de su villa, pudieron salvar la mayor parte de ella, siendo los del clan Natsume los que sufrían, veía calmadamente como el sol se ocultaba entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz ** k-kana chan **se giro encontrando a la rubia

** aura… ** se paro yendo con la chica, esta se puso algo roja ** estas bien?**

** s-si** respiro hondo y le sonrió, la pelirroja también le sonrio notando que traia algo en sus manos

** que es eso?...**

**eh, bueno, estoy mejorando en la cosina…**

**mm?**

** abre la boca** la chica así lo hiso, en eso la rubia puso un dulce circular en su boca haciendo que se lo comiera la pelirroja, rosando sus labios con los dedos **... es el mejor que me salió, así que es una exclusiva** dijo muy animosa y confiada la chica, pero kana puso su cara con una mueca de desagrado ** eh?, no me digas que aun no saben rico, diablos!!**la pelirroja a pesar del sabor se la comió

** deberías probarlas antes de dármelas…** dijo con una lágrima en los ojos

**aura vámonos!!**

**si mama** le dio una abrazo a la pelirroja ** salúdame a tu mama deacuerdo?** y se fue, la chica la vio irse, tomando rumbo a su casa

** ya vine….**

** bienvenida!! **salió una mujer de cabello zanahoria ** tu cena esta en la mesa cariño… **la chica miro la mesa, esta no tenia nada

** gracias**

** y como te fue, te divertiste?** seguía hablando la mujer

** se podría decir que si…** se sentó en la mesa apoyándose sobre sus codos

** hija, cuando llege tu padre, se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti, has de comprender que estos cuatro años ha estado ocupado y por eso no pudo estar connosotras, pero eso terminara…** auella mujer tomo una tela y comenzó a coserla, grabándole un emblema rojo y blanco, la pelirroja la miraba sin mucho animo

** vendrá pronto papa? **la mujer dejo su tejido mirándola

** el día de tu cumpleaños llegara** la chica pego su rostro a la mesa

** mama?**

**si querida?**

** … por qué te mataste?** los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron por las lagrimas, aquella mujer se desvaneció manteniendo una sonrisa e su rostro, hace siete años que su madre se había suicidado, y desde entonces había estado sola, pero nadie en la villa lo sabia, había realizado un jutsu con la imagen de su madre siendo efectivo solo por tres días y luego reemplazarla por otro, miro la obscuridad de la sala aun recordando con miedo del como había acabado su vida en ese lugar

_-- buenos chicaos espero les agrade este fic, si quieren que lo __continúe déjenme un rew porfa sip? n.n es gratis jeje_


	2. Chapter 2

malosssss por que no me escribennnn TT buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... eso es horrible para un escritoooo TT

--

El sol irradiaba su luz la villa de la hoja, Naruto se estiraba perezosamente en su cama, tratando de acomodarse nuevamente para dormir **_ Naruto si sigues así nunca pasaras a Sasuke_** el rubio se paro asustado, en la ventana se encontraba su sensei, quien lo veía sonrientemente

**_ AHHHH ME ASUSTA DATTEBAYO!!_ **el peli plata lo miro con una gotita en su cabeza

**_ _" no estoy tan feo..."_ Tsunade quiere vernos para una misión, no tardes, le avisare a los demás**_ salió de un brinco, Naruto se paro rápidamente tratando de lanzarle una almohada pero ya era tarde

**_ debo serrar las ventanas en las noches..._ **

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_ Sakura de que te asusta, no tienes nada interesante que ver..._** Kakashi la había sorprendido saliendo del baño, por un momento se pregunto si Sasuke también dejaba su ventana abierta, verlo asustado seria también divertido, un peluche fue lanzado en la cabeza del sensei haciendo que la viera

**_ salga de aquí!!!_**

**_ solo venia avisarte que la Hokage nos quiere ver, se trata de una misión no tarden_** salió de ahí, Sakura estaba tocándose el corazón, como se atrevía a verla así... no podría casarse si alguien mas la veía sin ropa. Un momento nada interesante que ver

**_ ese Kakashi me las va a pagar_** serró su puño en forma amenazante.

El sensei se paseaba por los techos yendo donde se hospedaba el Uchiha, pero su sorpresa fue al encontrarlo caminando en la calle **_ si que se levanta temprano..._ ** el moreno vio a su sensei, este se paro frente a el **_ la Hokage nos llama..._ **el chico se limito a seguirlo, diablos y con lo que había planeado en asustarlo

/////////////////////////////////////////

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron lentamente enfocando su sala, se había quedado dormida en la mesa, acaricio su cuello y se paro yendo a la cocina, saco un poco de leche y bebió.

**_ de una vez realizaré el jutsu de suplantación..._ **dibujo unos sellos en el piso invocando a la mujer de la noche anterior

**_ cariño como amaneciste?_** toco su mejilla haciendo que la pelirroja serrara los ojos ante el contacto

**_ Bien mama_ **termino de asearse y salió, iría a ayudar a los natsume.

**_ kana chan_** la rubia se le colgó del brazo **_ hoy despertaste tarde... le contaste tu aventura a tu mama?_**

**_... si_** llegaron al clan natsume, todos eran de cuerpos corpulentos, no tenían tanto problema en arreglárselas solos

**_ holas chicas, vienen a ayudar_**

**_ hai!!_** la rubia salió corriendo tomando algunas cosas, la pelirroja la miro parecía tener siete años

**_ kanako kun, no es necesario que ayude, podemos arreglárnosla_**

**_ no hay problema..._** avanzó siendo detenida por un hombre

**_ enserio, mejor vete..._** la pelirroja lo miro sin expresión alguna **_ tu maldito padre nos trajo desgracia, deberías ser agradecida ya que no se lo he dicho a nadie..._** la miro de forma extraña, la chica sonrió amargamente

**_ yo no tengo padre, pero no se preocupe, no le pido que guarde el secreto..._** su padre había sido un renegado de su aldea materna, inclusive los de su mismo clan lo rechazaban, a pesar de ser una persona bastante fuerte y "honorable". El tipo se le acerco tomando su rostro

**_ no me refiero que sea un _Nukenin (fugitivo)_****, si no... el de aquí..._** señalo el vientre de la chica, haciendo que abriera los ojos de la impresión

**_ kanaaaaa_** unos brazos rodearon el cuello de la chica, despegándola de hombre **_ pequeña niña donde andabas?, hay misión sabes?_ **la chica miro a quien la abrasaba

**_ maika sensei_** dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas, la mujer le sonrió, tocando su nariz **_ se lo duro que es dejar a tu "amigo", pero nuestro mizukage quiere vernos hacer esa misión. Adiós grandote, adiós aura chan_** se despidió la mujer de piel morena llevándose a la pelirroja

**_ maika sensei... no se la lleve_** lloriqueo la rubia

//////////////////////////////////

**_ chicos me han informado de ataques a la aldea de la sombra, irán a investigar_**

**_ eso se encuentra en el país de la niebla..._** la rubia afirmo, el peli plata tomo el papel, lo analizo por unos momentos, después la miro **_ esa aldea fue extinta..._**

**_pues al parecer no..._ **en pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la puerta de la villa. El ninja copia por primera vez en muchos años se sentía angustiado.

**_Kakashi sensei que sucede tebayo?_** Naruto había notado su estado, este le sonrió, no debería de mostrarse así ante los muchachos

**_ nada, vámonos_**

///////////////////////////////////

**_ tienen que ser bastante discretos, no dejen que el enemigo sepa lo que llevan_** la Mizukage entrego los detalles a maika

**_ no se preocupe Kage, estará todo bajo control, no chicos?_**

**_si!!_** gritaron dos miembros al mismo tiempo, mientras que la otra solo alzaba los hombros, ese sujeto le había fastidiado el día

////////////////////////////////////

Había atrapado la noche al equipo 7, realizaron un refugio y descansaron siendo primero Kakashi el que montara guardia.

**__ la aldea de la sombra... hacia tanto que no la escuchaba...__** por un momento recordó haber estado ahí cuando gennin, junto a su sensei y compañeros, la aldea estaba en ruinas y muy pocas personas sobreviviendo con lo que podían, un caso pero que la ciudad de las olas **__ " esas personas seguramente abandonaron aquella aldea... no se podía vivir en ella, además..."__** recordó por un momento cuando reconocieron el emblema de Obito, tuvieron que huir de ahí, si no hubiera sido por el señor _Ono,_ los hubieran atrapado. Toco su ojo y miro por un momento a Sasuke... si había personas originarias de esa aldea, seria mejor ocultarlo bien.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ bien señores, sanos y salvos!_** decía enérgicamente una mujer morena a sus protegidos, estas personas transportaban sake especial, digna de un rey, como ellos decían y ya los habían asaltado con anterioridad... su pago fue dado y lo chicos descansaron, a pesar de haber estado caminando todo el día **_ bien niños nos iremos mañana en la mañana... umm_** miro a una de sus alumnas en el suelo **_ Kurani deja de ser la princesa del drama..._** la morena la miro y se sentó en el suelo

**_ diga lo que quiera yo tuve que hacer mayor trabajo esta ocasión!!_** kana y hiro la veía con algo de gracia

**_ pero mi niña..._** la abrazo fuertemente **_ se te agradece mucho el esfuerzo mostrado hoy, y si tienes razón, si no fuera por ti estaríamos muertos_** dejo salir una lagrimita por el rabillo del ojo, la morena entrecerró los ojos, y se parto un poco

**_ sensei no se burle de mi_**

**_hay como crees?_** momentos después encontraron una posada donde descansar, hiro se tomo la libertad de ir a los baños termales que por suerte tenia la posada, al entrar el vapor cubría mayor parte de la visibilidad, pero aun así se admiraba las dimensiones que poseía, dejo su toalla en un lado, al parecer estaba solo y entro al agua, se relajó acomodándose en las piedras y hundiéndose un poco

**_umm, niño se te ve todo_**

**_wuaaa!!!_** hiro se asustó bastante al tener un cuerpo encima suyo, una que solo fuera para observarlo **_ sensei!!!_** estaba colorado y tapándose como podía, la mujer lo miraba desconcertada, después dejo escapar una risita

**_ por favor, como si fuera enorme... el problema que te viera jaja..._**

**_q-que hace Aquí?_** la morena indico un letrero que decía, baños mixtos **_......._**

**_ por cierto pensé que las niñas vendrían_** miro por todos lados dándole tiempo al trigueño ponerse una toalla

**_ no, Kurani se quedo dormida y kana no salió de su cuarto_** miro a otro lado con las mejillas aun coloradas, ya que el cuerpo de su maestra era espectacular y a pesar de tener la toalla cubriéndole esta estaba mojada y se pegaba a su cuerpo

**_ Bueno... ellas se lo pierden_ **

**_ sensei..._** la mujer lo miro **_ porque no se ha casado?_**

**_ah?..._** esa pregunta sorprendió a la mujer, se sentó a un lado de el, poniéndolo nervioso **_ no lo había pensado..._ **

**_ le gusta Kurogani sensei verdad?_** los ojos de la morena se abrieron

**_ soy tan obvia?_**

**_s-si_**

**_jajaja bueno, creo que todo el mundo ya se dio cuenta menos el_**

**_ porque no** **tiene hijos?_** el rostro de la mujer se entristeció por un momento

**_ bueno... yo no puedo, aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas... por eso me converti en ninja..._**

**_......_** el chico no la comprendió

**_ para así tenerlos a ustedes y llenar el vacio..._** dijo un poco melodramática, hiro se le formo una gotita en la cabeza

**_ haaa sensei..._**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aura estaba regresando a su casa, su madre la recibió con efusividad **_ como te fue...?_**

**_bien, los Natsume se recuperaran rápido jeje_**

**_ claro, yo lo se mas que nadie..._** su madre haba pertenecido a la familia Natsume, pero no siguió la tradición de quedarse en su clan y se caso con un joven apuesto, perteneciente a una familia ambulante... renunciando a cualquier beneficio que tuviera como Natsume. El llanto de un bebe llamo su atención, entraron con rapidez, su hermanito había despertado, lo cargo con cuidado dándoselo a su madre

**_ mama, papa cuando regresa?..._**

**_ en tres días, sabes que no le gusta que te juntes con esa pelirroja_**

**_ sip, pero tampoco le gustan los guisantes y aun así se los das jeje_** ambas rieron, su padre era una persona misteriosa, y a pesar de ser una sumamente seria, mostraba al cariño que les tenia, aunque fueran contados los momentos. La noche entro mas, aura se fue a descansar mientras que su madre apagaba las velas, salió por un momento, y miro hacia la nada tenia un presentimiento amargo, toco una tabla de madera la cual los representaba

--

siiiiiiiii lo se cambie la trama jaja XD


	3. Chapter 3

jiji espero les nterese esta nueva trama jeje

--

El quipo siete se encontraba ya en la arruinada villa, era extraño no parecía habitada **_ no bajen la guardia_** indico el peli plata, los Genin solo asintieron, pronto unas cuantas cajas se cayeron de donde se supondría había sido una tienda, de entre ellas salió una niña mal nutrida y aparente mente perdida

**_ pobre niña_** exclamo Sakura, en cuanto iba hacia donde estaba, salió una mujer en igual o peor estado de la niña tomándola en brazos, la verlos se sorprendió

**_ Quienes son ustedes?_**

**_ no se preocupe no venimos a lastimarle, solo queremos saber que esta pasando aquí..._** la mujer los miro a cada uno abrazando fuertemente a su hija

**_ nada, solo somos gente que trata de sobrevivir..._**

**_ mujer donde ocultaron al akima (demonio)_** los cuatro voltearon al escuchar aquella voz, la mujer solo salió corriendo de ahí como pudo, los sujetos encapuchados saltaron hasta estar frente de ella amenazándola, de inmediato el rubio se puso entre aquellos ninjas y la mujer protegiéndola

**_ no se que demonios busquen pero son unos cobardes tebayo!! Atacar a una mujer indefensa_** uno de los sujetos se quito la capa de su rostro mostrandosu cabellera violácea y ojos grises

**_ vaya, un valiente..._**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ el equipo de Maika estaba de vuelta a su aldea, la misión había sido tan bien pagada que su líder se habia dado la libertad de comprar unas cuantos sakes " de los dioses", cosa que guardaba Kurani y no le agradaba

**_ porque yo saro esto?_**

**_ por que tienes cara de no romper ni un plato además..._ ** miro a los otros dos chicos **_ hiro se las hubiera tomado y kana chan me las hubiera tirado_**

**_OIGA!!!_** gritaron los dos. Pronto llegaron a su villa, de inmediato Maika sansei los dejo para guardar rápidamente el sake en su casa y no ser vista por kurogani

**_ KANA!!!_** antes de que reaccionara la pelirroja ya tenia colgando de su cuello a aura **_ como te fue?_**

**_ b-bien, au-aura n-no p-uedo res-spirar!_** pronto la rubia la solto,

**_ bueno yo me voy los vere después_** se despidió Kurani, siendo imitada por Hiro pro kana lo detuvo

_**_ no quieres ir a comer algo?_** el trigueño la miro por unos segundos, mirando posteriormente a la rubia que aun se colgaba de ella, sonrió

**_si_**

///////////////////////////////////////

**_ NARUTO!!!_** el pobre rubio había salido por los aires, aquel sujeto era muy fuerte y había capturado a la mujer, Sakura corrió hasta llegar con el rubio, realmente lo había lastimado

**_ MAMA!!!_**

**_ solo dinos donde esta, y vivirás. No querrás dejar a la niña sin madre verdad?_** la mujer lo miro derrotada. Kakashi había lanzado unas kunas pero otro de los tres sujetos las detuvo, quedando detrás del ninja copia.

**_ _porque nos atacan, no tenemos nada en contra de ustedes...__** lo tomo de los brazos torciéndoselos hacia atrás inmovilizándolo. Ahora fue Sasuke quien comenzó a atacar, pero el ultimo sujeto en vez de ir contra el tomo presa a Sakura amenazándola

**_ un movimiento mas y seras responsable de su muerte_** el moreno arrugo el seño, Naruto habia quedado inconciente su sensei atrapado y Sakura amenazada

**_ BASTA!!_** grito la mujer **_ esta en la aldea oculta del espíritu..._** de inmediato la solto, la obre mujer callo a un lado de su hija

**_ vez?, fue sencillo_** de inmediato todos desaparecieron

**_ la aldea del espíritu?_** pregunto Sasuke, la mujer abrazo a su hija y los miro **_ pronto anochecerá, y ese chico necesita que lo atiendan..._** miro al rubio.

**_ disculpe las molestias_** dijo el albino, aquella mujer negó sonriéndole

**_ les agradezco que los hayan enfrentado, mi nombre es Akane y ella es mi hija Mia_**

//////////////////////////////////////////

La tarde había pasado rápido, todos se encontraban nuevamente de regreso a sus hogares, kana sonreía, había sido un día "bueno". Pero no le entusiasmaba regresar a casa.

**_ ya vine..._**

**_ Bienvenida!!, tu cena esta en la mesa_** nuevamente la rutina... **_ como te fue hija, espero que te hayas divertido_ **la chica miraba aquella figura, su cara entristeció, realmente nadie la esperaba en casa

**_ me iré a dormir..._**

**_ si querida..._**

--

si es corto lo siento T-T


End file.
